Color-filter on array (COA) technology is the integrated technology that directly forms a color-filter layer on an array substrate, which can effectively solve the problem of leaking light resulting from alignment offset during a cell process of a liquid crystal display device and other problems, and can significantly increase an aperture ratio of display pixels, and decrease parasitic capacitance of the display pixels.
However, when forming the color-filter layer on the array substrate, because charged ions in the color-filter layer diffuse, thin film transistors in the display pixels are affected, causing the problem of color errors of the display pixels to occur. However, different colors of the color-filter layer affect the display pixels in different degrees, and it is hard to apply uniform adjustments to the display pixels of the whole display panel to overcome the impact of the color-filter layer.
In summary, in the existing COA type liquid crystal display panel, the color filter layer affects the thin film transistors in the display pixels, and therefore results in the color errors of the display pixels, which further cause abnormality of a display image.